vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
66739-update-notes-build-6714-672014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi Nexus, Realms are already back online. We had some critical issues in Genetic Archives and on the back end that required our attention. Thanks for bearing with us. Cheers | |} ---- pwnt | |} ---- ---- I freaking love these Dev's. xD | |} ---- Super early in the morning too. xD | |} ---- ---- There were server announcements for 30 minutes...then 15....then 5...said it'd be down for almost 30 minutes. | |} ---- I didn't see a one of these. I use multiple add-ons, however. Would it be possible any of them may have interfered with the display? | |} ---- Possibly. I know on Evindra we had plenty of warning. I know it's hard to see sometimes, I find this is the first MMO i've played where I get a bit of eye fatigue from all the colors bombarding them. Wish there was a color saturation slider to turn it down just a bit. | |} ---- Thank you. I'll look into this. =) | |} ---- Get rekt, mate. Oh no, the servers went down for 10 minutes! It has been stated repeatedly that the total population on the servers are lowest at this time of day. Stop your whining. | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry. What exactly do you consider as "ages"? The game has been out for a week Now if you meant it was in BETA for ages, then I could agree with that. But seriously, quit your whining. They'll get to it. | |} ---- I didn't realize 3 days constituted ages. | |} ---- so TRUE..THEY need also to put new realms,cause the old realms got exploit with golds...bug i mean | |} ---- ---- It's the new new math. xD | |} ---- Does this answer the question people? Not everything they do they put up somethings on the backend need to be fixed at times. | |} ---- ---- Too late. | |} ---- ^ Please see above-quoted post, hikarusmiff. I think Solbranthius sums it up quite well. And I'll add that it is a newly-released MMO, so it's not going to be perfect right off the back. There are tests that have to be done during live gameplay, I'm thinking. Not to mention, they can't predict how the game will be handled for every computer spec out there. Stress tests need to be done. And as someone already mentioned, too late. You are "that guy." Give it time... give it time. On a side note: No, no you do not understand indeed. Out of curiosity, is this your first MMO? Or do you only remember the "smooth sailing" phase of the other games you have played? There is a lot that is done when shipping out a game for the public. It's not as easy as just "flipping a switch" or changing some line of code. It takes work. Comments like yours certainly don't help. :/ Edited June 7, 2014 by Cammy Bear | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not defending a semi-buggy game or lack or responsiveness to certain issues, but I've got to point out that Carbine pushes out fixes for things faster than any MMO I've seen. I may be wrong, but I know Carbine is not the worst at it. A huge flaw to me would be Carbine saying "Hey, we have this awesome telegraph system in our game" and then the game launches and it's not in there. That would suck. | |} ---- ---- can you clarify what this mean? | |} ---- ----